Finally Home
by lifeoftheirown
Summary: A lot of things and people had changed after the war. Hermione had searched for her parents and Draco had found himself. When Hermione comes home, Draco couldn't help but see her through new eyes. Would Hermione be able to look beyond their history to see the man he's become?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It was a beautiful day. A perfect day for an ice from Florean Fortescue's outdoors. He idly perused the Daily Prophet, skimming the business section. His spoon froze halfway to his mouth as he looked up and saw her. An incredibly beautiful, and hauntingly familiar witch walking out of Flourish and Blotts, carrying several books and reading one as she walked. As he watched, he saw a young girl who was on a collision course with the woman. He rose and headed toward them. Just as he was nearly there the inevitable happened and the woman dropped her books. Draco quickly scooped them up in one hand and help right the girl, who had fallen in the crash, with the other.

The young girl apologized profusely to the witch. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's quite alright," the woman consoled. "Next time, try to watch out better." She smiled at the girl and allowed her to continue on her way. She turned toward Draco, smile still in place. He handed her books over, and noticed a slight drop in her smile as her eyes met his.

"Your books, Miss Granger," he said, keeping his eyes locked on her beautiful brown eyes.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Malfoy, " she responded, her fingertips brushing his as she took her books. It was electrifying. He never imagined that she'd become even more beautiful than she was at the Yule Ball during fourth year. "I guess I'll be going," she stated, somewhat awkwardly.

"I was just having an ice. Would you care to join me?" He hoped she'd say yes. She'd been gone for so long and he was eager to try to get to know her better. Something he should have done years ago.

"I couldn't," she answered, hesitantly.

"It's really no problem. I was just thinking it'd be nice to have some company, when I saw you. Please" be gestured towards his table.

"I do have a few minutes to spare," she answered, with only the slightest hesitation. "Alright, I'll join you"

As he escorted her back to the table, his heartbeat quickened. 'Get yourself under control,' be thought to himself. 'You're no longer a green school boy.' He signaled the server after helping to seat her.

She placed her order and magically received her ice instantly. As she took her first bite he watched her close her eyes, savoring the sweet treat. He swallowed. She opened her eyes, and meet his. "Thank you," she said, sincerely. "You wouldn't believe how long it's been since I've had one of these." She smiled.

"You don't come to Diagon Alley often?" He already knew the answer.

"I've just got back from an extended stay with my parents in Australia. This is my first time back here in four years," she answered.

"What are your plans now that you're back?"

She was somewhat surprised by his interest, but answered all the same, "I'm looking for a permanent home to purchase. I'd like to get some sort of employment, but I honestly have no need to rush on that." She surprised both him and herself with her openness. "And yourself," she inquired, "what have you been doing all this time?"

"I develop medicinal potions for St. Mungo's," he answered.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you have employment at all. I thought Malfoy's didn't need to work." She blushed pink and humbly looked away. "I apologise. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Don't apologize," he responded. "I'm not offended at all. In truth, I have no need to work. I do so because I find that I enjoy being able to use my skills and knowledge to help people." He broke into a charming grin. "I'm not the same selfish git I was back at Hogwarts."

She blushed further, and smiled shyly back at him. "That's good to know," she said.

Just then, the clock tower struck four. Hermione started into awareness. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going. I promised Ginny I'd come for dinner to catch up and meet the boys. It's been very nice talking to you, Mr. Malfoy."

"We've known each other over half our lives. Please, call me Draco."

"Draco," she repeated. "Call me Hermione. Thank you for the ice. I really did enjoy our chat."

"As did I, Hermione. Until next time."

She smiled. "Next time," she said simply, as she turned and headed towards the nearest travel point.

'Next time,' Draco thought. He'd make sure there would be a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione knocked on the door of Grimauld Place. As she waited she looked around and saw that the townhouse was much improved. While still shielded from the prying eyes of curious muggles, as a member of the magical community, she could see past the mist to see it for what it was. They had obviously spent a lot of time on the place during the past few years.

Ginny opened the door with a huge grin on her face. She embraced Hermione enthusiastically. "It's so great to see you! It's been way too long!" Ginny exclaimed, sincerely.

"I've missed you, Ginny!" Hermione replied smiling and returning the hug. She pulled back at arm's length and continued, "I'm so glad to be here! You look great!"

"Thanks for for stroking my ego," Ginny said with a good natured chuckle.

"Come and see Harry, and meet our boys, " she invited. They headed, arm and arm, down the hall, towards the drawing room.

"Ginny," Hermione began, looking around at her surroundings, "this place looks wonderful. I never imagined it'd look so cheery and welcoming."

"It took a lot of hard work, and a lot of help, but we're finally getting it how we want it."

Hermione looked to the end of the hall where the wizard painting of Walburga Black had been. "You were able to get rid of Mrs. Black?" Hermione asked, seeing in its place a beautiful wizarding portrait of the Potter family.

"We were," Ginny answered. "If it hadn't been for Draco letting us in on an old family-"

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione interjected.

"Well, yes. Draco is a Black, after all. He knew of an old family curse that worked in a similar fashion, and we were able to break the curse on the painting and remove the shrew. It was just in time, too. I was tired enough when James was born. Thank goodness I didn't have to put up with her too." Both women chuckled. "Here we are," said Ginny, turning them into a room. "Look everyone, Hermione's here."

It was much more than Hermione had expected. Not only was Harry there with the boys, but so was Molly, Arthur, Ron, his wife Katie, George, Angelina, and their children. Noise erupted in the drawing room, as the Weasley family surrounded Hermione for hugs and greetings. For the first time, since being back, she felt like she was home.

Later that evening, after dinner, everyone was gathered in the drawing room. The children were in two smaller groups, one playing with various wizarding toys and the younger ones were listening to Angelina read "The Masterful Magician of Manton Manor". Everyone had been catching up all day. Hermione was reminded why she and Ron didn't work out. Their interests and personalities were just too different. It probably would have ruined their friendship.

Hermione told them about the city her parents lived in and the local magical community in Australia. It was when Harry noticed her yawn that he decided to bring the evening to a close. " You know, Hermione, " he began, "you don't have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. You're more than welcome to stay here, with us."

"That's very kind, Harry," she replied, "but I don't mind my little room. Besides, tomorrow I plan on getting up early and start looking for a more permanent place. Speaking of which," she glanced at her wristwatch, "I should be going. Thank you, Ginny, for inviting me over." She stood up, as did Ginny and the rest.

"Hermione Granger, you are family. You never need an invitation to come over!" Ginny hugged her.

After Hermione finished saying goodbye to everyone, Harry caught her attention. "I'll walk you to the apparition spot," he offered.

"Thank you," she said. She waved a final goodbye to everyone as they headed out.

"Wow, Hermione, it's so great to see you!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"I know," she replied. "The Floo network and owl post are only so good. I've missed you terribly. I've missed everyone so very much. I'm glad to be home finally."

"What took so long?" he asked, with a sidelong glance. While Hermione had been a faithful correspondent, Harry knew she'd left out a lot of details.

"It took longer than I'd expected to track them, Harry," she began, pausing on the sidewalk to look him in the eyes. "It was eighteen months before I got the slightest clue. Luckily it lead to my big break, after another four months of searching. When I did find them, the elixir the ministry gave me was useless. I mean I know that they said it might not work but..." She looked away and took a deep breath. She continued, her teary eyes meeting his. "I really hoped it'd work. When it didn't they, of course, thought I was crazy. If it hadn't been for a friendship spell I read once, I'm sure they'd have tried to have me arrested." She chuckled slightly at the thought of muggle police trying to arrest her. "It took another 3 months to convince them to do a DNA test, to prove I was their daughter. I know I could have used magic to convince them to go along sooner, but I just couldn't bring myself to cast more spells on them. They were devastated to find they had forgotten their only child. They were even more upset that I had been the one to erase their memories." She blinked her eyes, to clear her vision and a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry wiped it away and embraced her, sending her his love and urging her to continue. After she'd calmed a bit, she pulled away, gently stroked his cheek and simply said, "thank you." She linked her arm with Harry's and they continued towards the apparition spot. "I spent the rest of my time there reintroducing myself to them and rebuilding the bond we once had." She finished with a heavy sigh.

"I'm glad you found them, 'Mione," he said.

"I don't think it'll ever be the same, but we're off to a good start."

"How'd they feel about you leaving?"

"They weren't enthusiastic about it, but they understand how much I missed everyone. I promised to call and write often." They were nearing the apparition spot. It was about a quarter kilometer from the Potter home for safety and privacy reasons. Only Harry and Ginny could apparate in or out. They hugged each other tightly.

"See you soon, 'Mione," Harry stated plainly.

"Very soon," she replied back. "I've been too long without my best friend," she added with a part to his arm. With that she turned on the spot with a pop and was gone, back to her room. Harry smiled. He was very glad to have Hermione home.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat in front of the fire, sipping his fire whiskey. He was thinking about her. Thinking about his evolving feelings towards her over the years.

Upon first discovering she was muggle-born, he had felt nothing but disdain. However, as time went on, he came to grudgingly admire her intelligence. She was much more than he'd expected from someone of her birth. His parents had taught him from infancy that muggles and muggle-born were inferior in every way. She fascinated and disgusted him at the same time. She should be the lowest of the low, and yet she quickly proved she was inferior to no one. She made school a challenge. He was certain he wouldn't have applied himself as well, if not for having her to compete with. He'd received many letters from home encouraging him, sometimes harshly, to outperform the little mudblood. All intellect aside, he was told to remember, she was just a bushy-haired, buck-toothed mudblood, as anyone of good breeding would know. He continued believing this, until fourth year.

He took another sip of his fire whiskey, reminiscing on his surprise upon seeing her as she was entering the great hall. Gone was the bushy hair and buckteeth. Before him was an incredibly beautiful young witch. From that moment he saw past her blood status. He saw her with a whole new set of eyes.

From that moment forward, Draco found it harder and harder to keep her blood status at the forefront of his thoughts about her. He would catch himself staring at her, and thinking about what it could be like if she were a pure-blood. When he would realize what he was doing, he would make a point to be especially tyrannical towards her. There were times, like in potions, when he'd watch her present her perfectly prepared potion to Professor Snape, he would feel something more, an attraction of sorts, and in those moments he could forget she was a mudblood. Instead, he'd imagine what it'd be like to snog her senseless.

He took another sip, as he thought about what it would be like to snog her senseless, and more, now that they were both adults, free to give into their desires. He had long ago given up the small-minded notions of blood purity he had been raised to believe. He saw that the wizarding community needed new blood to keep the magic flowing and the families going into the future. The war had cleansed him of his remaining prejudices. Watching the witch he had come to admire, and somewhat care for, be tortured at the hands of his very own aunt, in his family home, and in the name of a lunatic who cared only for his own power, all of it cured him of most of his darkness. What was left was the many scars he carried, inside and out, from that horrible war. Potter vanquishing the Dark Lord was the best thing to happen for everyone, as far as he was concerned.

Draco sipped again, vanquishing his dark thoughts. She was a much more interesting subject to occupy his thoughts. He needed to come up with a plan to be able to see her again. As he finished his drink he remembered her saying something about looking for a place to live.

This gave Draco a brilliant idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione read over the realty section in the Daily Prophet, as she sipped her morning pumpkin juice. There were quite a few family homes listed, but she was really looking for something smaller, more cozy.

When she saw it she knew it was just what she was looking for.

Beautiful one bedroom flat for sale

Convenient location over Diagon Alley with beautiful and lovely 360 views- Flat comes fully furnished and includes a wine cellar, walk-in closets, step-in tubs, and more- Already cleared for expansion charms- If interested please touch the realty sign near Florean Fortescue's

Hermione finished her juice and got dressed. It was a quick walk from the Leaky Cauldron to Florean Fortescue's. When she arrived, she touched the magical sign and waited for the realtor to appear. About a minute later, a smartly dressed witch appeared before her.

"Are you interested in this flat, miss?" she asked Hermione.

"I am," Hermione answered. "May I see it?"

"Certainly, I'll be happy to show you around," she replied, turning to open the door that lead up to the flat. "My name is Nerys. My employer would usually be the one to show you around, but he is currently unavailable. If an agreement is made today, he will be present when the final documents are ready to be signed."

"That's understandable. The ad made it sound like exactly what I'm looking for." At that moment, Nerys opened the door and gestured Hermione inside.

As Hermione entered the room she gasped in awe. It was beautiful. The living area had a large open floor plan with high ceilings. The fully appointed kitchen was separated by an island bar, and she could see a cozy breakfast nook in the corner. Both rooms were white with silver accents and appliances. Nerys showed her down the hall, to the first door. The bathroom was much larger than Hermione expected. The tile work was green with golden accents to complement. The step-in bath was luxuriously deep, and there was a matching tiled shower with seating in the corner. Hermione was incredibly impressed so far. It was much larger than she'd thought, judging by the outside. She realized it must have expansion charms, like other wizarding buildings she'd been in.

The next room Nerys showed Hermione was the bedroom. In the center of the room, on a raised platform, was an antique mahogany sleigh bed with matching side tables. The bedding and curtains were crimson trimmed with black. Hermione walked over to the matching window seat and looked down towards Diagon Alley. She turned and looked towards Nerys as the other witch crossed the room and opened a door. Hermione followed and entered the walk-in closet. It was much bigger than her room at the Leaky Cauldron. There was more than enough room to hang all her clothing, with built-in drawers for personals, shoe racks, multiple full length mirrors, and a comfortable looking settee.

She was beyond impressed. "I love it! What do we need to do to make it officially mine?"

Nerys beamed at Hermione. "I'm so glad to hear that. Let's go over the paperwork," she replied, magically producing a contractual scroll. Both witches were extremely pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco looked up from his potion to check the time. He had an appointment to finalize the sale of his old flat over Diagon Alley, in one hour. That was just enough time to complete this part of the the potion he was working on. It was a very tricky concoction with many steps. When this last step was complete, it would have to set for 48 hours before he could proceed. Draco worked diligently towards his goal for the next half hour. After completing his final stir, he set the mixture aside to cure, and set the magical alarm on his wand to notify him when it was time to begin the next step of the potion.

He stepped outside his potions lab and apparated directly to his dressing room. After cleaning up, he changed into a set of perfectly tailored black business robes. The cut was close enough to show his toned physique, while maintaining taste and appropriate modesty. Draco walked over to the nearest mirror and combed his hair. He looked over his appearance, pleased by what he saw. He had perfected his look of simple elegance over the years, generally staying away from flamboyance, and sticking with more refined choices. With one final straightening of his robes, he turned on the spot, and apparated to Diagon Alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the owner, to sign the final papers. She mentally scolded herself again for forgetting to ask Nerys the name of the present owner. She had no idea exactly who she was waiting for. She scanned the people passing by, looking for some clue. She was standing very near the realty sign to ensure she didn't miss him. At least you know it's a man, she thought, recalling Nerys referring to her employer as "he". Resuming her scan, she spotted a platinum head in the crowd. Same shade as Malfoy. She'd been thinking about him quite a bit the last couple of days. With their chance encounter the other day, and Ginny mentioning how he'd helped them before, she was beginning to wonder if maybe he'd really changed over the years. She noticed the platinum head was closer now, and heading toward her. As the crowd seemed to part she saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. And he was looking right at her! She turned to look around to see if he could possibly be heading toward someone nearby, and realised he must be heading her way on purpose, as no one else was near her at all. As he closed the distance between them, she straightened herself while logically assuming he was the current owner, meeting to sign the paperwork.

He held out his hand in greeting, looking her directly in the eyes. Were his eyes always that shade of silver? She took his hand as he said, "Good afternoon, Hermione."

Her pulse quickened, as she wondered if her name had sounded that sultry the last time it has passed his lips. Hermione. It seemed to roll off his tongue so smoothly, almost seductively. She slightly shook her head to try to clear the errant thoughts from her mind, as a light blush crept up her cheeks. She was beginning to think she'd been single too long, to be considering Malfoy. Or to be more precise, to think he was behaving in a seductive manner toward her.

Draco bemusedly watched Hermione's face as a myriad of emotions seemed to pass over, in an instant. He cleared his throat slightly, bringing her back to focus.

"Draco," she finally responded. "You're the owner of this beautiful property?" She gestured to the building.

"I am," he answered. "Would you care to follow me inside, and we'll finalize the contracts?" He turned and dispelled the locking charm on the front door. They entered and headed to sit at the breakfast nook. Hermione was once again in awe of the simple elegance of the place.

As Draco magically called forth the necessary documents, he began to speak. "I assume Nerys gave you a decent tour?"

"Oh yes," answered with a smile. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Draco found her smile infectious, and returned a smile of his own. "What did you think about the library?"

"Library?" Draco wasn't sure he'd seen her more excited. "She didn't show me a library." He saw that she was positively bubbling with excitement at the prospect of owning her own library.

"Come to think of it, I may have neglected to inform her of it. To be honest, when I lived here, after we'd finished school, I considered it my hidden sanctuary." He rose from his seat and headed towards the bedroom. Hermione wasted no time following him, eager to see this hidden room. Draco crossed through the bedroom and entered the closet.

From her position behind him, Hermione couldn't help but notice how fine Draco looked from the back side. She fiercely shook her head to clear her thoughts, as she felt a blush creep to her cheeks. Draco glanced at her, a knowing smirk on his lips, before turning to open the top drawer to the left, and pushing an unseen button at the top of the space. The shoe rack to the right side moved back before shifting left, behind the set of drawers. Hermione walked forward, and was rendered breathless by the sight before her. It was a round room, with two levels of books, floor to the dome that created the ceiling, with rolling ladders on each level to reach higher books.

"Of course the books come with the purchase of the house," Draco stated, watching her take in the grand room. He continued, gesturing up, "I put state of the art wards up, to prevent accidental falls from the second level." He walked over to the chair she had stopped behind. "The furniture is all antique, and hand-crafted by the finest makers of the time. Also the fireplace is connected to the Floo Network, and compatible to all safety and privacy wards. There's a ten foot radius designated travel area in front of the fireplace, so even if an uninvited guest were to get through, they would be forbidden to pass the barrier without your permission." When he finished, he gave her a few minutes to take it all in. He could tell by the expression on her face that she loved it.

She walked around the room, taking in the magnificence of the library. It was bigger than the entire rest of the flat! In addition to the many stocked bookshelves, she saw there were windows interspersed all around the time on both levels. She walked over to the nearest window and looked out at the breathtaking London view below.

"They're charmed," he stated simply. She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. He swallowed before continuing. "They block the harmful light, thus protecting the books. At the same time, they are charmed throughout the room, to give a 360° view of the activity below."

"It's stunning," she responded breathlessly, glancing out the window, before meeting his eyes again.

Gazing into her chocolate eyes, Draco found that he was feeling a little breathless too. She was stunning with her elated glow. He felt the sudden urge to take her into his arms and press his lips to hers. He didn't care that it wasn't appropriate at the moment, that he hadn't even begun to try enticing her. All he could think at that moment was how her lips would feel on his, as he started drifting towards her, not noticing the small footstool in his path until his foot caught on it and he fell forward, rolling to a stop on his bottom, looking humorously disheveled.

"Draco!" Hermione rushed to his side. "Are you Ok?"

"Perfect, but for a bruised ego," he replied irked by his temporary loss of grace. He picked himself up off of the floor.

Hermione, not being able to stop herself, broke out into full laughter. She took a deep breath. "I'm so so-" She fell into another fit of laughter upon seeing the look of irritation on his face. She began taking more deep breaths, trying to get herself under control as he straightened his robes. She could finally meet his eyes without laughing by the time he'd finished running his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry for laughing," she said sincerely, a sparkle of laughter still in her eyes.

Draco quickly reflected on the last 60 seconds and chuckled good naturedly. "It was kind of funny wasn't it? I suppose I might have laughed myself, had it happened to you," he finished, casting her a mischievous smile. Their eyes met, and they both burst out laughing together.

When they finally got their laughter under control, Hermione sighed contentedly. "Oh, Draco," she began, her eyes sparkling. He inhaled sharply, taken in by her breathless expression of his name. He willed himself to focus. "It's absolutely perfect. Everything is so beautiful."

Draco straightened himself, and put on his most charming smile. He offered his arm to her. As she took it he started to the door. "Well then, Hermione, let's go make it official."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco sat before the fire, sipping his nightly firewhiskey. With the exception of him falling on his arse, the day had gone very well. He could tell by her behavior and poorly hidden blushes that she was attracted to him. If only he hadn't lost his footing. It had never happened before.

They had finished and filed all the necessary paperwork, and she would be moving in tomorrow.

Draco took another sip, and decided to send Hermione a housewarming gift. He went to his desk and set his glass down as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He jotted down instructions for a generous housewarming package from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George and Ron had taken the store far, expanding into a general store of sorts. They had developed quite a few useful magical products and had organized an assortment of packages of different sizes for various occasions. He called for for Caesar, his Eagle owl, as he rolled up the order and attached it to a coin purse with plenty of galleons. When Caesar landed, Draco attached it all to his leg and sent him on his way.

He picked up his firewhiskey and finished it off, pleased with his choice to send her a package. He left the room and headed to the master's chambers. He'd moved back into the manor shortly before his father's death. It had been his duty to his family heritage, and he wanted to try to help. His mother had moved in with his Aunt Andromeda and young Teddy, after Lucius died. She'd said it was so she could help her sister with the young boy, and be near her long estranged sister, but Draco knew better. She could no longer bear to be in the house she had spent so many years in, experienced so much love and pain in.

She had lived in the manor the entirety of her marriage to Lucius. She had wed Lucius there, had given birth to her son there, and loved her family there. She stayed through the Dark Lord's occupation, the love for her husband and son holding her there. She stayed during Lucius's second imprisonment after the war. The two years he was locked away were hard but she visited him regularly and maintained the proper Malfoy image. She took care of Lucius there, when he was released, but he never truly recovered from his incarceration. The darkness and desolation of Azkaban had sucked all joy and hope from him. He had tried to find hope after he got out, tried to hold on to the joy of seeing his family, but the shadow of Azkaban was too long for him to escape, and he was tragically unsuccessful. Lucius gave up one dark night, his wife of many years, and his beloved son by his side. He had just given up the will to live when he could no longer hold onto any hope.

When his father had died, Draco was afraid his mother wouldn't be far behind. The grief consumed her and she couldn't escape it. Everywhere she turned she saw her beloved husband. The book on the side table that he had read so many times that he could recite passages from it, reminded her of their many quiet moments passing the time, reading side by side during the evenings. She began taking what meals she nibbled at, in the sitting room, away from his empty spot at the table. She even took to sleeping in chambers on the opposite side of the manor to keep from being exposed to the countless memories in their private rooms. Draco watched her shrink away, engulfed in her sorrow, afraid of losing the last person he had ever loved. Eventually, he decided to owl his estranged Aunt Andromeda, when he could find no other way to help his mother. He knew it was a shot in the dark, and had he wasn't even sure if she would message back. When the owl returned, a couple of days later, it delivered the reply directly to Narcissa. Draco never knew exactly what was in the letter, but the day after receiving it his mother came to him, informing him that she would be going to stay with her sister. She said she really wanted to work on repairing their relationship and get to know her great-nephew. Draco found that he was too thankful and relieved at these turn of events and his mother's sense of hope, to dwell on her sudden change of beliefs about her sister's blood traitor status. He lovingly helped her prepare and promised to visit regularly when she left.

Draco entered the family's private wing and thought of his father. He missed him terribly. Despite all of his father's bad choices and antiquated ideas, his love for his family was genuine, as was their love for him equally true. He was ever thankful for the time they had before the Dark Lord's return. The family trips to wizard cities around the world and the late night chess games with his father, while they spoke of everything. His father had been a strong, proud, ambitious wizard, brought low by the poisoned darkness spread by the Dark Lord. He had been seduced by empty promises and fear. Despite his tumble into destruction and darkness, the rare unconditional love in the Malfoy family, remained unchanged, their bonds unbroken. Draco would be forever thankful to have experienced his parents' love. It was one of the things that helped save him from the darkness.

He entered the suite that had once belonged to his parents, now his own. He had had it redecorated before moving in, the rooms reminding him too much of his father. The antique furnishings were the same, of course, but the drapery, linens, rugs were black and silver, to his own taste. As he undressed for bed, his mind turned to Hermione. He wondered how she would react to his gift. He climbed into bed and his thoughts turned more intimate. He imagined her sleeping in the bed where he'd once slept. He wondered what she'd wear to bed. He shuddered, imagining her in a long old-fashioned gown. No, no, no, Granger would chose something more sensible, in case of emergency. He pictured her in a camisole and shorts. _What if she only slept in her knickers?_ He envisioned her in a black and emerald matched set, laying on his former bed with the crimson sheets, her hair fanned out around her. Draco growled low in his throat as he used his wand to extinguish the candles, and rolled to his side, trying to banish the image, so he could try to sleep. He knew he needed to step up his charm so he could claim the witch soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione entered her new home, set the box she was carrying down, and looked around. It was perfect, and it was hers. She immediately set up her personal protection and privacy wards, then proceeded to magically unpack the box she'd carried in. In no time, her personal items were flying out of the box, which had an undetectable extension charm on it, and placing themselves in their proper spaces. After about an hour, she was fully unpacked. When she was finished, she headed to the library. She opened the hidden room the same way she'd seen Draco do the day before.

It was still stunning the second time. Hermione walked the perimeter, taking in the vast amount of books she now owned. On the far side of the room, she noticed a small iron spiral staircase, leading to the second level walkway. As she climbed the stairs, she was further amazed by the sight before her. From below, the second level walkway appeared to be a basic, narrow walkway, good only for assisting the search for a book from up here, but up here, she saw it was much more. The pathway was wide enough for two people to walk, side by side, comfortably. Each quarter of the circle walk was divided by a larger area with various furnishings, including a comfortable sitting area and a study area with a desk. This room alone was more than she'd even dreamed about when she began her search for a home. She conjured a tea service, and sat on the nearest settee, enjoying the moment.

She sipped her tea, thinking over the time she'd been back. Her mind wandered to Draco, his silver eyes flashing in her memory. He had looked so enticing yesterday when they'd met to sign papers. She chuckled softly, remembering his trip. He'd looked so silly sitting rumpled and annoyed in the floor. She wasn't exactly sure what had him so dazed that he'd missed the footstool in front of him, but it had sure made for a funny sight in the end.

She took another sip of her tea, remembering what Ginny had told her about Draco helping them with that horrible painting. She wondered why he would have helped them. Last she knew, before she left, Draco and Harry hated each other. Harry hadn't mentioned Draco in any of their communications. Granted, she'd left things out too, but still, why wouldn't he have mentioned anything at all? Draco had seemed so different every time they had interacted since being back. He was less tense, laid back almost, and charming. He'd never been charming towards her before in all the years they had known each other. She found she was reluctantly attracted to him. If he'd truly changed, she wanted to give him another chance to get to know each other, but part of her was reluctant, due to their negative history. She admitted to herself that he'd always been attractive, but his attitude and elitist behavior had made him ugly, as far as she had been concerned. In the last few days, though, she hadn't seen any evidence of his old ways. She decided to talk to Harry about this.

As she was taking another sip of her tea, she heard a tap at the nearest window. She looked up and saw three large owls, carrying a very large package between them. She set her teacup down, and went to the window to let them in. They flew in with the package and placed it on a desk on the lower level, before flying out the same window. Hermione quickly closed the window, and hurried down to check out the package. She opened the card that was attached. She was a little surprised to see it was from the Weasley's joke shop, as she read the card.

 _To: Miss Hermione Granger_

 _Happy Housewarming!_

 _Enjoy your new home!_

 _From: A friend_

She turned the card over, looking for more to the message, but only found a maker's mark and slogan.

 _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - Magnificent Merchandise for Many of Your Magical Needs_

She was pleased by the thought that they seemed to have expanded into markets other than magical jokes and novelties. She tore off the brown paper packaging and opened the box. Inside was an incredibly nice gift basket, containing an assortment of welcoming gifts. There was an excellent bottle of red wine, with two beautiful wine glasses. Hermione smiled and set them aside, deciding she would save them for a special occasion. Next, she pulled out a container of 50 packets of assorted bubbles for bathing. Upon examining the container, she found there were different colors, shapes, and scents, along with two new flavored versions. Hermione chuckled as she set the container to the side. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be trying the Weasley's new flavored bubble bath anytime soon, but the rest sounded lovely. The next item out of the basket was a box of assorted individual teas. She laughed out loud when she pulled out the book titled "So You Own Your First Magical Home. What Now?" by Ina Palatium, which looked to be an interesting addition to her book collection. Towards the bottom of the obviously enchanted basket, was a pair of scarlet and gold fuzzy slippers, on a fuzzy throw with the Hogwarts houses emblems printed on it. Below these was a simply folded piece of parchment, addressed to her. She unfolded it and read the note.

 _Hermione,_

 _Since you have a new place so close to the shop, you should stop by and see what we've done with our humble business. We're so much more than jokes and novelties now. George wanted me to tell you that he's interested in your opinion of the flavored bubbles. Frankly, I don't know why anyone would want to eat bubbles from their bath, but there you have it. Also, we thought you'd like the Hogwarts throw, but if not, you're welcome to exchange it for one of our many other designs, if you like. Just want you to know, this generous gift was ordered anonymously. The order was in the dropbox when we came in this morning. Hope you enjoy it. Visit soon!_

 _Much Love,_

 _Ron_

When she finished reading the note, she gathered her gifts, to put everything away. All the while, she couldn't help but wonder who had sent her such an extravagant gift. The bottle of wine alone was worth a month's salary. Also, everyone she could think of would have signed their name. By the time she had put everything in it's proper place, she decided to figure it out later, but first, she wanted to try out the strawberry bubble bath, that promised to look and smell like strawberries. It had been a long morning and she just wanted to relax a little. She would figure out who had sent that basket later.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco walked down Diagon Alley carrying a small gift bag. He'd waited until this afternoon to visit Hermione, and welcome her into her new home. He'd realized when he woke up this morning that he'd forgotten to sign his order. She probably had no idea who had sent the package.

He walked up to the door and knocked. "One minute," he heard through the door. After a little longer than one minute, the door suddenly opened. Draco started, and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. He tried to swallow, but struggled. She was glorious. Her hair has been thrown up in a messy bun with damp tendrils falling over her shoulders. She was wearing a short, spaghetti strap summer dress, with one strap falling carelessly off her shoulder. She was slightly breathless and flushed from her rush to the door, and she smelled delicious.

He couldn't find any words to say, and his purpose escaped him as he took in the sight of her. He found himself wondering if that dress was all she had on. She couldn't look more sexy than she looked at that moment as far as he was concerned. Her face lit up with a smile. He was wrong. She was even sexier with a smile. He tried to give her his most charming smile, but managed little more than a grimace.

Hermione's smile changed to a look of concern. "Draco, are you okay?" She ushered him in and closed the door.

He coughed slightly, trying to compose himself, but failed. "Water, please," he managed to choke out.

Hermione rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for Draco. He took it from her and gulped it down with one swallow. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry about that," he said, regaining his composure. "I don't know what came over me." _Liar,_ he thought.

"It's okay. Are you sure you're alright?"

Draco nodded. He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to stop by and see how moving was going. Also I brought you a housewarming gift." He held up the small gift bag.

Hermione smiled again as she accepted his gift. _Keep it together man,_ Draco thought to himself as his heart sped up. She reached into the bag and pulled out a nice quality bottle opener. "Thank you, Draco. You didn't have to."

"You're welcome, Hermione. Actually, I -"

"It's really funny you have me this particular thing considering," she said examining the opener. "I received a package just this morning that had a very nice bottle of wine, but no way to open it."

Draco cleared his throat again. Hermione looked up, slightly alarmed. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should have a healer check out your throat. Would you like some more water?"

"Yes, I'm- I mean no thank you, on the water. I'm fine. I actually wanted to let you know, I sent the housewarming gift this morning."

"You?" Hermione looked at him with surprise and confusion. "Why did you send it anonymously?"

"To be honest, I didn't mean to. I sent the order in last night. I wanted you to have a nice welcome. When I woke up this morning, I realized I'd not only left out the bottle opener, but I'd also forgotten to sign my name. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused."

"It's no problem. Thank you very much. The gift basket was very nice. Actually, I was just trying out the bubble bath when you arrived." Hermione finished with a blush. Draco swallowed. He imagined her in her bath. _Keep it together._ She shyly met his eyes.

"I thought you-" he began. Another swallow. "I mean, you must have-" he cleared his throat. "I'm glad you liked it," he finished _. Dammit, Draco,_ he thought to himself. _What is your problem? Keep it together, man._ He'd never had issues being charming to a witch before. Maybe he should see his healer. He may have actually caught a bug. He needed to get out of here before he made a bigger fool of himself.

"I have to go," Draco quickly searched for an excuse. "I have a prior engagement."

Hermione's expression feel slightly. "Oh, okay," she replied. Draco mentally kicked himself for seemingly letting her down.

"Would you care to join me for dinner Friday evening?" Maybe by then he'd be able to shake whatever it was that he seemed to be coming down with.

"I would like that," she answered. Draco smiled. As they headed towards the door, he turned to her.

"Friday, then," he said before walking through the door.

"Friday," she replied, watching him leave. She closed the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. _What are you doing, Hermione? You just agreed to go on a date with Draco Malfoy._ She covered her face with her hands. She needed to talk to Harry, sooner, rather than later.

She took a few deep breaths before heading to her room to get properly dressed. Fifteen minutes later, she was heading out the door towards the owlery post office to ask Harry to lunch tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. She thought she might just stop at the Menagerie and see about getting an owl of her own.

 **First, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads my story. This is my first. I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the magical world of Harry Potter. That all belongs to J K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
